Yarning For You
by Frostfox37
Summary: A collection of oneshots, including au's, prompts, and other fanfics!
1. Yarning for You

**Hello! This is an apology story for all my fanfics being on hiatus. This is just a copy-paste of a non-published fanfic when I was OBSESSED with Marichat May fics. So, hope you enjoy this horrid fanfic!**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Groaning, Marinette covered her face with a pillow.

"I need my sleep, Chat."

" Let this stray cat in."

Huffing, Marinette opened her window, and Chat Noir gracefully jumped in -

on a basket of yarn.

"Chat!"

" I was _yarning _for you, princess."

He held up a blue ball of yarn and grinned. Then, he glanced around the room, smirking. " Nice posters."

Marinette glared. " I-I just like fashion, and Gabriel Agreste is my idol."

"Then why don't you have posters of him, then?"

" He doesn't exactly come out much."

Chat nodded, knowing that was true. Then, his eyes lit up.

" Hey, do you want to play video games? I bet I could beat you." he purred.

" Su-" Marinette's eyes widened, remembering her computer background.

" A-actually, I think I need to sleep. Out, kitty." she pushed him toward her window. " But we didn't get to play yet!"

"Next time." She closed her window after Chat Noir and sighed. If he was going to be giving regular visits, she needed to clean her room. Oh, lord.

" Tikki?" she moaned. "Help me."

In 25 minutes, they had gotten all her posters and journals of Adrien into a few boxes and slid them into the back of her closet. Then, she took her chart of Adrien's schedule and hid them in the back of her Jagged Stone poster.

She removed all the other Adrien items, except the bracelet he gave her. Then, she turned on a computer and changed her background to a photo of a black cat looking at a ladybug. Oh, the irony.

* * *

Adrien grinned. He had snatched the blue ball of yarn for a _test._ Detranforming, he satisfied the whining Plagg with his cheese and then rolled the ball of yarn toward him. Plagg's ears perked up. His eyes followed the yarn. _Meow._ He pounced, rolling around. Then, the ball of yarn rolled away, toward a scarf. A blue scarf. The scarf Adrien got from his father. The scarf that seemed to match the color of the yarn exactly. What had Marinette said when she had won the hat contest?

_Excuse me sir, but I can prove that this is __**my**_ _original design. I signed mine._

He thought back to the time Alya had strangely been babbling about Marinette the whole time they had been doing their physics project, around the time of Evillustrator.

_And she signs all of her work, from hats to dresses to __**scarfs.**_

Alya had put emphasis on the word _scarfs._ Rushing toward the scarf, Adrien surveyed every inch of it.

There. A small, swirled, gold, _M._

Oh.

"You messed up big time, kid."

For once, he agreed with Plagg.


	2. Mission: Impossible

**Hello! I have been planning a bunch of Miraculous fanfics and decided to make this a collection of oneshots. Hope you like it!**

They were on a vital mission of utmost importance. The entire world was at stake. They _couldn't _fail.

They needed to steal those cookies.

"Agent Ladybug?" whispered eight-year-old Adrien Agreste. "Are you there?

_Crackle._

"Agent Ladybug, reporting for duty." replied the quiet voice of six-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "Is the coast clear?

Adrien, or Agent Chat Noir, peeked into the kitchen and shook his head. "Not yet."

During summer break, Adrien's mother liked to rent out a house and live a normal life, and this time, she had brought Adrien with her. They had gotten kind neighbors: The Dupain-Cheng family. Adrien and Marinette had instantly clicked, and they played with each other every day.

Today Marinette's grandma was coming, and Sabine had made delicious sugar cookies, which happened to be her grandma's favorite. It was Marinette and Adrien's favorite to.

They had _tried to_ grab some cookies, but Sabine had shook her head sternly and said they were for the guests.

So now they had to steal them.

Sabine had also taken the cookies of the coffee table and put them on the highest shelf in the kitchen, where she knew they couldn't reach. But they had a plan. If Marinette stood on Adrien's shoulders, and she stretched her hand _waaaaaaaaaay _up, they _might _be able to reach it.

The spy thing had obviously been Adrien's (oops, sorry, _Chat Noir's_) idea to be super-secret spies and to give themselves code names. Marinette had been given the nickname Ladybug because of her red and black earrings, while Adrien chose Chat Noir for his ring.

Suddenly, Agent Chat Noir said. "The eagle has landed. I repeat, the eagle has landed."

"What does that even mean?" asked Agent Ladybug.

"I don't know." Chat Noir admitted. "I read it in a comic book, and thought it sounded cool."

Ladybug snorted. "Is the coast clear?"

Adrien peaked inside the kitchen again. Sabine had left the room that smelt of delicious baked goods.

"The coast is clear," he confirmed. "Chat Noir, over and out."

Ladybug crept out from the other side of the kitchen, grinning at Chat Noir.

"Come on!" she whispered, and Chat Noir stood under the shelf, while Ladybug clambered onto his shoulders.

"Ouch." Chat Noir winced. Ladybug was not as light as she looked.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Ladybug reached up, up, up, and snagged the cookie jar with the tips of her fingertips.

"_YES!_" the duo cheered.

Chat Noir crouched down and Ladybug slid off his shoulders. They grinned and Ladybug plucked off the lid.

Inside were…..

Oatmeal cookies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both shrieked.

Unbeknownst to them, Sabine and Emilie Agreste were peering into the kitchen and chuckling.

…

Adrien and his mom had left after summer ended. Three months after that, Emile Agreste had died, and Adrien never came back again.

* * *

**7 Years Later…**

Marinette was late. _Again. _She ran into the school and ungracefully slammed into a wall. Wait a minute…

It wasn't a wall. It was soft, and warm.

She looked up.

Black shirt.

Tan skin.

Green eyes.

Blond hair.

The smiling face of Adrien Agreste beamed down at her.

**I literally had gone brain dead and used an online calculator to find out how many years later it should have been. BTW, this is a non-miraculous au, so no, they don't become superheroes. I think this is one of my favorite Miraculous oneshots I have ever written, much better than my horrible, un-published ones I have in my 'old story' binder. **


	3. Scarlet Lady AU

**I got salty after reading Scarlet Lady AU fics. So I made my own in my anger. Also, someone asked if I took requests, including OCs, and I do take prompt requests, but I'm planning on not making any OCs in this fanfic collection. But thank you, ****pinksakura271, for reviewing!**

* * *

_Destructive._

_Sidekick._

_Useless._

Chat Noir leaped through Paris, the words echoing through his head. It had been another Akuma attack. Another day of him fighting the super-villain while Scarlet Lady had been applying makeup and taking selfies, all while ignoring the actual fight.

He had successfully gotten the akumatized object by himself, only to have Scarlet Lady ridicule him. Alya had arrived, asking for an interview. Scarlet Lady had smiled her horrid smile and replied sweetly, "Oh, I'm just doing my job! My destructive sidekick needs to learn to be careful, and he did nothing while I had to fight the Akuma myself." She pouted. "He makes so many mistakes, I don't know why _he_ was chosen to become a superhero. He's obviously useless."

Usually, this never bothered him. But then he heard whispers from the crowd.

"_She's right. He's useless."_

"_Horrid."_

"_Must be a mistake."_

Chat Noir couldn't take it, he sprang away, heading home as fast as he could, but not before hearing the last whisper.

"_He doesn't deserve to be a superhero."_

Chat reached home and detransformed, tired and frustrated. Plagg just stared at his chosen sadly, not even whining for cheese. He just sat quietly, not disturbing Adrien as he lay on the couch. Adrien punched the pillow in anger.

"What am I going to do, Plagg?' he asked, staring at the ceiling. Plagg didn't answer, lost in his own thoughts. Slowly, a plan started planning in the kwami's mind. Now if only Master Fu would agree...

* * *

The Good News: Plagg got to sneak off at night and see Master Fu without Adrien noticing

The Bad News: Master Fu most definitely did _not _agree with his plan.

"I'm sorry, Plagg," he said firmly. "But letting another Miraculous out would be dangerous."

"But the kid needs it!" Plagg whined.

"I'm sorry, Plagg." Master Fu repeated. "But it cannot be done."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Plagg's eyes glowed an angry green, and when he spoke, the small shop shook. After all, Plagg was an immortal being, and he was in control of one of the most dangerous elements of all.

He wasn't going to let _his _chosen get hurt.

"Listen here," he growled, and Master Fu almost fell to his knees by the power in the small creature's words.

"That blonde brat wasn't even supposed to get a Miraculous. She stole it from the real chosen. Creation goes with destruction, and if the right people aren't in control of that magic, the universe will go off balance. This is a time where you can amend your past mistakes. Make it count."

And with that, the god of destruction left, leaving a very scared man behind him.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

The Evillustrator was back again, more powerful this time. Instead of fighting Chat Noir himself he drew old super-villains to fight him, so Chat Noir was left battling Stormy Weather, Dark Cupid, Puppeteer, and Lady Wiki at the same time while his useless partner sat on a rooftop taking selfies and applying makeup.

Suddenly, his baton was kicked out of his hands and he was thrown off the side of the building into his doom.

And then someone caught him, and he was hauled back up. He stared at his savior. She had a bright yellow suit with black stripes, fuzz cuffs around her wrists and ankles, dark hair tied into two pigtails, charming bluebell eyes, and a perfect smile.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Marigold, and I'm here to help you!"

_I think I just met an angel_, he thought happily.

And then he blacked out.

**Who doesn't like protective Plagg? LOL. I definitely enjoyed writing this, and thank you for reading! I am a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This isn't a hiatus or 'leaving the story' note. I'm just getting a different account:**

** u/12637852/Scales-and-Squares**


End file.
